All For Naught
by leonebrion
Summary: Liang tries a wet and dangerous new experience with Ellen. Tags: PWP. Genderbent!AU. Allen x Lenalee


All Liang did was smirk.

Removing his hand from her back and placing it on her cheek, he leaned forward to kiss her lips. Plunging his tongue through her lips and tracing the inside of her mouth but of course avoiding the top of it. Their lips moving in seemingly perfect sync as their tongues danced. Liang's free hand wandering down to feel up her thigh, rubbing it smoothly as water drenched it. His hand travelling past her stomach, leaving marks of his fingers hotter than the water they were standing in. It stopping at her breast, a soft experimental squeeze of it making her gasp which allowed him to plunge his wet muscle deeper into her mouth. Swiftly, he took her leg and brought it to his side.

She moaned, feeling him up. Gripping and rubbing at his abdomen muscles, biceps and triceps until her fingers found his neck.

Ellen's arms wrapped around it, pulling him closer. Savouring each swift brush of their tongues, she pushed against him deeper, hungrily. Her leg raising when both of his hands clenched onto her butt cheeks, wrapping her leg around his. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues and lips touching so deliciously and his penis rubbing against her swollen clitoris so perfectly. Ellen breaking the kiss to moan even louder - a string of saliva the only thing connecting their lips - when he started grinding hard into her.

Liang groaning as he saw the delectable sight of his girlfriend in utter pleasure: her head tilted back with her eyes shining with lust, face flushed and mouth ajar to let out the arousing sounds she made. That he only caused. Searching for his member frantically and blindly as he didn't want to take his eyes off her. As soon as he found it, he then quickly slid himself into her tight, immensely wet core. His breath hitching as they got even closer, their eyes never losing one's gaze. He clutched onto her forearm, squeezing her ass as he began moving in and out to form a rhythm inside of her.

Rolling her eyes back and biting her lips, she grabbed at his hair and tugged. The two tripping over to the wall, Ellen's back bumping against it. Breathing heavily along with her as he penetrated her sweet spot over and over agonizingly slow. She breathed his name, hard. What could be seen as disrespect as well, to Liang, by naming him "oh God" or "Jesus" at times, he simply smirked instead. His member expanding her and rubbing so absolutely amazingly against her walls made her feel like she should just scream aloud, and she would've too if she hadn't clenched it so absolutely tightly.

Bliss still coursing through her veins as his newfound rhythm quickened, she jumped up onto him when Liang gripped tighter onto her ass. She began bouncing up and down on him, with each thrust into her she slickly and quite quickly slid down. Belting a strangled cry, the sensations overwhelming her and blurring her vision. Heat rising over her head, a scorching trail of steam possibly breaking from it. Gasping, her grip loosened and plunges ceased when her orgasm reached her, arching into him and resting her face into his shoulder.

When he felt her body shake repeatedly, her grip inconsistent, he knew she had came so his movements stopped altogether. He turned his head away from her, eyeing the faucet before reaching over to turn it off. Carefully, he turned around and opened the curtains, using the pole as support to climb out. He then grabbed a long, lengthy towel, and wrapped the both of them in it. As he made his way towards the bathroom door, Ellen caught her breath.

"Where? Why are we out of the shower?" She asked drowsily.

"Your bed." He answered her first question. "I'm not finished." Then her second.

Ellen's eyes widened, facing him with the small bout of energy that struck her. "You're still not done?"

"No, I just about began going faster in there. Such a weakling. Couldn't have lasted a minute." He began teasing before stumbling over his two feet. The heat getting to him as well.

Ellen, becoming more alert as she sensed that she were to fall, gripped onto him tightly again. Then, she chuckled. "Says the one who boasts about being strong whenever you're feeling extra attractive. Yet here you are stumbling over air. I never took you for someone like this, Liang."

"Oh, be quiet. You should feel pride, it's you that's doing this to me anyways." He stated, causing Ellen to look down at their pelvises to see that they were connected by the hip.

Snickering then gasping when he threw her onto the bed, Ellen bounced up it until she was stopped by the headboard. Hitting it a little too harshly thus feeling tingles in her neck and uncomfortable sensations in the place she felt the impact the most. Almost turning her off completely until she saw Liang's toned and bigger build hovering over her, stopping when their eyes met. Her heart pounding and core throbbing terribly, aching actually for his touch. She winced, can't helping herself from crossing her legs and squeezing them.

Liang grinned, looking the body below his up and down. With one hand supporting him just beside her ear, he held his hand on her face, sneaking a finger into the corner of her mouth. With a blush and her eyes glimmering, she grabbed ahold of his hand and began licking and sucking on the finger. She brought her hand - which made its way to his supporting hand from before - down their sheets and to her slick vulva. Beginning to rub the top of it as she couldn't resist her wanton need for him.

Hearing her moan his name while looking at him directly in the eyes _and_ masturbating - to him and right in front of him shamelessly - drove him over the edge. Feeling like he could've come at the sight. He pulled his hand away from her, resting it on her wrist and squeezing. He started trailing his hand down the side of her body. Massaging her breast and rubbing at her flat navel. Ellen giggling cutely with a pink blush at his hand touching her there, bringing her hand up from her vagina and patting him affectionately.

Liang made a confused grin, taking the place of her hand on her heat and beginning to rub at her there. Smiling happily nonetheless at her reaction, arousing Ellen even more at his handsome face as she couldn't take her eyes off him. Watching him as he went further down her body until finally his lips were then practically touching hers down below.

There was a smile on her face that was replaced by a full on grin, biting her bottom lip when he flicked his tongue over her clitoris. She moaned as he enveloped her into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. With a few more laps and nibbles to her pleasure spot, shockingly, Liang didn't go further down to suck on her core and instead flipped her over. Immediately sticking his tongue into her incredible wetness then after.

Ellen grabbed at the sheets, feeling the need to raise her pelvic from up her bed at the sensations from his tongue. Her mouth forming an "o" shape when he darted his tongue into her, rubbing vigorously at her clit. A deep moan almost escaping her lips, but instead she closed them. It vibrating through her mouth and throat.

When he raised her ass up into the air, she thought he finally was going to enter her from the behind like she requested. Another surprise however was when he dragged his tongue to her taint and started tracing the indent. A bigger surprise being when he spread her cheeks and placed his tongue against her anus, rimming it.

Surprisingly being an even bigger surprise was it feeling amazing...

Liang going deeper into her, burying his nose and closing his eyes. Thus not being able to see Ellen's reaction when she lifted her head from the bed and gawked at him. Biting her lips at the unfamiliar sight, usually on the other side of her body looking down at him eating her nether regions out.

She didn't know whether or not she was going to come from that. Well, until Liang started inserting his fingers into her. Though she was already tired of them anyways.

"Liang, no, stop. I...I want you...to put it in me again. I want you inside me." She asserted, unclear of the sensations coursing through her body.

"But I'm already inside you, dear." He wisecracked, something Lavi were to do.

"No, I want _you._ That big thing of yours inside me. Your penis, please. Please." She begged desperately.

Liang smiled sweetly, biting half of his lower lip and Ellen couldn't help but twitch at his attractiveness. "Well, since you said please..." Taking out his fingers from inside of her, he quickly thrust his member rather deep into her.

Ellen gasping when he filled her up, turning her head to face her sheets and stuffing her face with them. Strangling her cries as he instantly started mercilessly pounding into her. So very roughly. Ellen almost tearing into the sheets she bunched up in her fists.

His hips rocking back and forth swiftly, making her hips rock back and forth swiftly. He dug his fingers into the skin of her behind, lightly slapping it with his palm and squeezing. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he moaned, as his dick went even deeper into her heat. A few more good fast and rough thrusts, he took pity on her cervix and slowed down. He leaned forward and started smoothing his flat palm over her back, kissing it as he felt her quiver underneath his lips as an aftermath of him slowing down from his fast poundings of her. His fingers crept up her back, making their way to her shoulders and grabbing ahold of them. Trying to savour everything, he began thrusting even slower than before.

She whispered his name in a high, sweet voice. Ecstasy running all over her body starting from where she was connected to her love.

Ceasing his motions, Liang slid his hands down her arms to pick up her hands. Bringing them behind her back and resting them on top of it, his back bent straight as he continued moving inside of her. Tugging at Ellen's arms just slightly.

Ellen being pulled up from the bed repeatedly, her moans' volumes inconsistent. She settled for raising her head to freely gasp, breathe, and mewl as loudly and as much as she wanted though. Sending shivers down Liang's spine.

Soon enough, she grew uncomfortable with the position her hands were in and impatient with the pace he was going with. She drew herself up and supported her upper body with her hands, arching her back.

"More. Go faster, harder." She requested breathlessly, and Liang immediately complied.

His hips moving like a piston, ramming himself into her, gripping onto her shoulder again and hip for support. He clenched his teeth, growling.

Her shriek of sheer and utter bliss was in sync with his back arching out when he had came inside her, hot semen leaking out his tip and travelling down her gloryhole contracting as she felt her heart beating there.

Ellen's arms and legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. With his penis being free from her hot, astonishing cave, he could've fell right on top of her too but he stopped himself. Carefully, he eased his way down to her right side, laying down on his side and admiring the white set of silky, short hair she had. He tangled his fingers in her locks, Ellen chuckling at the gesture turning her head to face him.

Her fingers grabbed at his bigger finger, wrapping hers around his. Then she kissed it, Liang jokingly cringing since those were the ones he fingered her with. "That was magnificent." She complimented.

He grinned tiredly. "Thank you, it was great for me too."

"Thank _you._" She replied. "I love the way you listen to me. You remembered what I said in the shower, right?"

He didn't want to lie, he shook his head.

"Well, I said you _fucking_ me from the behind was my favourite position."

Liang's eyes grew big. "Such vulgarity. Language Ellen, you almost...actually you didn't." His finger smoothed up her back, "that was kind of hot. The way you breathe, smile, the way you look at me. Everything you do is turning me on right now. I'm not wondering why..."

Ellen shook her back, grunting a no. "Two times is enough times for today."

He pouted but gave up, leaning in for another thing. "Kiss?"

Ellen seemed like she was going to give him that, but instead there was suddenly a finger blocking his lips from meeting hers. "You ate my ass, so no."

Just as Ellen burst out laughing, Liang had busted into the bathroom to go wash out his mouth. When he reemerged from the bathroom and into her room, she was sat up eating the ramen that was on her nightstand that he didn't even notice was there.

"Hungry, are we?"

She paused smiling, looking up to him. "Yeah," she says rubbing her stomach vigorously before shoving a fork with food wrapped around it down her throat.

"You should go clean up. You're not some booty call. You're my girlfriend and I love you so I wanted to spend some time with you alone, but again not just inside you." He spoke his mind then, saying what's been bothering him since finishing up. It wasn't that he hadn't minded sex with her, he was just hoping for something more romantic that she'd potentially remember for a lifetime. Not that she wouldn't remember what just happened sometime soon though.

Ellen had noticed the pants and obvious underwear he slipped on. She thought that she'd do the same but then she remembered how her legs were. So tingly and jello-like. She didn't feel like she could've walked.

She pouted. "My legs feel funny, love."

Liang tried not to grin, he tried not to show his pride from that statement knowing exactly the reason why. "I could help you then."

"No. No more touching me down there!" She corrected, immediately jumping to conclusion as she was protective of that sore spot.

"Ha, I meant holding you up or catching you whenever you'd fall." He corrected her with a side smirk. He outstretched his arms, a self-aware Liang grinning. "Come here, dear. Let's go to the washroom together."

* * *

_The End..._


End file.
